maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Starlight Glimmer/russgamemaster
Bio WARNING: Contains spoilers for MLP: FIM S5 opener. In her episode debut, she is the head of the village with equal signs for Cutie Marks and greets the Mane 6 when they enter the village. She and the town explain their philosophy of being equal is what brings true happiness. The mane 6 (except Fluttershy, who is warmed by the townsfolk's benevolence and especially Pinkie Pie, who is adamantly suspicious of the location), find this odd and when they meet a trio of ponies who miss their Cutie Marks, they are informed of a vault inside a mountain which contains the marks. Starlight leads the ponies to the vault and shows them a wooden staff, which she dubs the Staff of Sameness, a magical item. When Pinkie Pie prematurely discloses the ponies who told them about the vault, Starlight immediately sees the ponies as threat to the town's lifestyle and steals their Cutie Marks with the staff and places them in the vault. She imprisons the ponies in a house, in which the ponies persuade Fluttershy to feign having audacity to be converted and Starlight is convinced of this and releases her (with a free-thinking pony named Party Favor confessing his involvement in longing for his Cutie Mark, subsequently causing him to be sent to be imprisoned with the rest of the mane 6). That night, Fluttershy peeks into Starlight's house and discovers that she has a cutie mark and her equal mark is fabricated. The following morning, Fluttershy convinces Twilight to claim that she'll join Starlight and the rest of the village, but Fluttershy tries to splash water on Starlight to reveal her cutie mark but misses, only for a drop wipe off a smudge of the mark, causing Party Favor to further wipe the mark and reveal her cutie mark, shocking the town. Starlight claims that she hid it to have her magic for the town and admits that the Staff of Sameness is just a regular staff she discovered in a desert. Starlight tries to save face, but the towns folk turn on her for her deception. She tries to hide in her house, but tries to make off with the Mane 6's cutie marks in revenge for exposing her. When the Mane 6 fail to catch up with her since their forced equality causes them to move slowly, Party Favor and other ponies set out to apprehend Starlight and retrieve the marks (and in the process, use their individual talents to counter Starlight's obstacles), with the villain being covered in snow, forcing her magic to release the marks. Starlight emerges and tries to blast her former followers, but Twilight defends them and says to Starlight that her groups' individualities are what led her to become a princess. But then Starlight brags about how her actions presented the townsfolk with an unthinkable kind of friendship, but is shot down by Diamond Double, who claims that she never gave them a chance. Enraged and defeated, she uses her magic to escape. Twilight hopes that Starlight will consider what the townsfolk has taught her. Associated Lockbox Completing the Equal Lockbox collection unlocks the playable Starlight Glimmer. Class: Generalist No strengths or weaknesses against any class. Passives Relentless - immune to Stun, Cower, Exhaustion, and Prevention effects Equality - protected by allies. Removes a debuff from all allies each turn. Grants Coordinated Attack and Coordinated Defense to all allies. Any buffs gained by any one ally will be gained by the whole team. Teleporting Blow - chance to dodge and counter attacks, causing Combo Setup and Pain Train. Attacks L1 - Staff of Sameness Magic Melee One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Dizzy - accuracy reduced by 25% (enemy) Weakened - attack reduced by 25% (enemy) Remove Buffs (all allies) Wind-Up - next attack does 25% more damage L2 - Equal Shield Buff All Allies 3 round cooldown (allies) Equal Shield - the same shield effects absorbs damage for all allies. Does not overwrite other shields. (allies) Rising Up - gains either Fortified, Strengthened, Focused, or Agile. L6 - Equalizer Magic Ranged One Enemy 2 round cooldown (enemy) Generalized - removes and prevents class bonuses. (enemy) Equalized - all stats reduced. Chance to attack allies or protect enemies from allies' attacks. Counts as Disoriented, Mind Control, and Possessed for the purpose of attacks. (all allies) Energize - restores stamina when used. (all allies) Rejuvenate - restores health when used. (self) Absorb Class - gains the positive aspects of the target's class. L9 - Charged Shot Ranged Magic Energy One Enemy (special) Paragon Exploiter - deals extra damage to enemies with Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, Exposed, Combo Setup, or Stun. (special) Exploit Delirium - does extra damage to enemies with Mind Control, Disoriented, or Possessed. (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks. (enemy) Bane - takes extra damage from ranged attacks. (all allies) Perfect Shot - next ranged attack does extra damage Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Arcane Arts Classy Friendship is Magic Furry Hoofing It Portable Redheads Red in The Ledger Sovereign Stick It You're the worst pony - Starlight Glimmer + Aria Blaze Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Lockbox Category:My Little Pony Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Non-Marvel Category:Generalists